The instant invention relates generally to carburetors and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for supplying additional oxygen to a combustion engine which provides a mechanism for accomplishing the desired results within an air intake of the combustion engine.
There are available various conventional carburetors which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.